The present invention relates to game apparatus. More particularly, it relates to game apparatus which has playing cards, a chance determining device, playing pieces, play money, and a game board.
Numerous game apparatus are presently available which provide entertainment to the players by challenging them so that they utilize their skill and acumen in playing the game while at the same time providing an element of chance to add a bit of adventure and luck to the game. This combination of challenge and adventure gives the proper entertainment to the players of the game. Some of the game apparatus are generally referred to as board games, wherein a game board is utilized having various indicia contained thereon and utilizing playing pieces and chance determining means such as dice or spinners. Other types of games, generally referred to as card games, use a deck of cards containing indicia representing certain values and requiring the players to obtain combinations of such cards in order to triumph over their opponents.
Of the various types of card games, those that are most enjoyed are the ones utilizing a standard deck of playing cards. Such playing cards can be used for many games, all of which are based upon the objectives of having the player obtain a certain combination of the cards. While the card games are very popular, they often lack the thrill and entertainment of a typical board game which has numerous playing instructions associated with each playing position.
Apparatus games of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such apparatus game is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,046 to Liket.
This game has a game board with a continuous path around its perimeter, the path being divided into consecutive spaces, each space bearing instructions for playing the game. Playing pieces are utilized by the game players to move around the spaces. Play money is distributed to the players with the remainder remaining in the bank. Two decks of standard playing cards are utilized. Some of the cards are distributed to the players; the remainder forming a supply for selection by the players in consecutive order. The playing cards serve as both a determination of the number of moves for each playing piece, as well as providing for unique combinations in the hands of the players to determine the winning player.
Other examples of game apparatus is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,115; 3,998,463 and 4,109,918.